


Ladies Bingo: Column Two

by Merfilly



Series: Ladies Bingo Round Five [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A sampler of ladies from various fandoms for Ladies Bingo.





	1. Before Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158189) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



The Unmaker was in the skies above Cybertron. Chromia knew the chances were slim for survival. She had felt, despite the distance, when Ironhide had ceased to function, and had shoved the grief aside.

Her hand closed on Elita One's wrist, pulling her leader back around.

"I won't face this fight without saying it. I love you, and have, all this time."

The words had so rarely come out, never in front of others. Elita One nodded.

"It has been my bastion, Chromia, and I have loved you all along."

Words said, they faced the battle, together with their friends.


	2. Changing Her Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of what she sees, she changes.

Asajj Ventress was no stranger to doing whatever it took to survive. Nor did she balk at the worst of it, normally. The more pain and suffering she gave out, the more she felt she was getting some payback for her past.

Then that infernal pet of the gundark had complicated her life, appealing to a better nature she had never realized existed.

Where before, evil was merely a label others used, that she passed without comment, now she questioned.

"Damn the girl," Asajj whispered, before throwing her lot in on the girl's side. Ahsoka Tano would have her help.


	3. Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maiza and Meralie discuss her choices.

"Must you always choose such dull colors, my dear one?"

Meralie turned to see Maiza there, and ducked her head a little. "They suit me," she protested.

"Yes, but it is hard to coordinate them against Corisa's choices."

That brought a soft smile to Meralie's lips; thinking of her Weyrwoman did that to her, as she marveled even now, after a second Flight, that Maiza and Corisa had brought her into their union so fully. The older women spoiled her, but she was a good Leader, all of Ista said.

"Choose something neutral, that won't clash with either of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [More of Meralie and their story here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/30371)


	4. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet has to be the doctor... if she can stop giggling.

Janet couldn't help but smile, and that led to a giggle, hastily covering her mouth, but the damage was done as her patient glared, over a shoulder, at her.

"It's not funny."

"Sam! You got shot in the butt; how can you expect me not to laugh a little?"

"Keep it up, doctor, and this might be your last view of said butt for some time!" Sam complained.

Janet snickered at the threat, and settled back to removing the flint from the wound. "Lucky for you it was just an arrow."

"That's what Jack said," Sam growled, still not amused.


	5. Parting of the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shara and Leia discuss her decision.

"You're certain?"

The tone was neutral, and Shara had to look to see if it was the Princess, military leader, or friend talking to her. Nothing broke free, though, and Shara just answered as her heart dictated.

"I am. I need to do this. I need to show that living is what we fought for, to have lives we want, now that we are free."

Then, Leia smiled, and nodded. "I hope you build a good life, Shara. I will miss you, but I understand."

That made a weight lift, to have the benediction.

"May the Force be with you."


End file.
